Running Away
by Madness
Summary: Samurai Jack has been accompanied by a ninja named Soraya for quite some time and the two have become good friends. But since both of them are so quiet, they barely know about each other's past. What is Soraya's story and why is she so remorseful?


Running Away  
written by: Madness  
~~  
A/N: Aiyaa~ My first Samurai Jack fanfic! Weee! And my first songfic! *double weeee!* .... :::ahem::: Anywayz...an original character by the name of Soraya is having a conversation with Jack about their childhoods.  
  
**Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Jack, nor do I own the lovely song by Hoobastank, "Running Away". Obviously. ^^**  
  
Note: In Soraya's dream sequence, it's written in her POV. Not mine. And that's where the song for the songfic is supposed to start, so...yeah.  
~~  
  
Samurai Jack quietly sipped his soup as Soraya poked at the campire with a long branch. After another confrontation with Aku a few hours earlier, the two experienced warriors were groggy and, not to mention, hungry. Jack had always enjoyed the trout that could be easily caught in nearby rivers, but Soraya was rapidly getting sick of them, and with a pout, she started to poke at her own fish with discontent.  
Jack's eyes lifted from his soup and looked at the still pouting Soraya. He smiled. "That is no way to treat your food, Soraya."  
She smirked. "It's gonna get eaten anyway. Poking will add no other harmful effect to the already dead fish, _Jack_."  
He sipped his soup again, his eyes closing and his face turning into it's usual solemn expression. Soraya lifted her fish with her thumb and pointer in disdain, but allowed herself to mutter, "Itadakimasu," and take a bite.  
Everytime the two ate together -- and that was all the time -- they rarely spoke about..well...anything. Jack is quiet and Soraya is quiet. But that night, Soraya felt restless and wanted to talk about a particular something.  
"Hey...Jack?"  
His eyes opened and set on hers. "Is something the matter?"  
She coughed. "Well, ah...sorta."  
They stared at each other for a moment, and Jack slowly placed his bowl of soup on the grassy ground. "What is it?" he asked, slightly worried. It was unusual for Soraya to converse while eating.  
"Well...I don't know you."  
A pause.  
Jack blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."  
"Ah...er...I meant that we travel everywhere and fight together and whatnot, but...I don't know a thing about you. Like...your past?"  
He looked down thoughtfully and spoke in a low tone. "I only spent my childhood in training to fight Aku someday."  
"Um, okay...well that's a start, but...does it just focus on Aku alone, then? Your life, I mean."  
He looked back at her. "My life cannot continue until Aku is defeated. Then I shall return to my time and start anew."  
Soraya bit her lip and directed her eyes elsewhere. "I guess that makes sense. So you trained as a child...but then why are you looking for Aku? What did he do to you personally?"  
"Take over my village...and..."  
"Your family?"  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Yes. And I was about to defeat Aku when I returned, but he sent me here. So I must find a way back to my time and defeat him before he conquers this world."  
"So I see." she responded, and sighed. 'So all he wants in his life is to kill Aku. He said when he finally *does* kill him, he can start anew. What does he mean by that...start life anew? How is that?'  
"What about you, Soraya?"  
"Huh?"  
He sighed. "I told you a little about myself. Now what about you?"  
"What _about_ me?" she eyed him oddly.  
"Well....let's see...what is your past?"  
Soraya sighed heavily and fell back onto the grass. "My past, huh? I try to forget about it."  
Jack's silence awaited for Soraya to continue.  
"I was born into a family of ninja assassins - well, for payment. And before long we were hired to get rid of Aku does he ever try to conquer our villages."  
"Village**s**?"  
"Yes...for some villages, they offered as payment for us to take their village. But we were not cruel with them; we treated them with respect and as if nothing had ever changed with them -- the only difference was that we would be in charge of their money and food supply, and we would protect them from outside dangers."  
"I see."  
"So then we were hired to get rid of Aku. We knew he was powerful, but our reputation was also of high status. Still...we trained very hard...and he came, but he did not want to show any mercy since he knew that we would not do the same. And instead of conquering our rebellious villagers, he destroyed them."  
"What!?"  
"I was too scared to fight him....so....I ran." Soraya looked down with a pained expression. "I feel like I let my people down."  
"It was best that you did run from him. Aku is too powerful...but then did your village get destroyed?"  
"Not entirely. He kept the land unharmed for his other conquered people, and I believe only a few of my villagers were kept alive to keep the land for the crops fertile. And the merchants for money. And...my brother, for the making of weaponry."  
"You brother!? You did not tell me you had a brother."  
"I just did, Jack." she smiled weakly, "But I hope I still *do* have a brother, anyway."  
Jack's eyes narrowed in thought. "But why would Aku keep a man to make weaponry? Aku is already powerful."  
"Because our weapons are of the highest quality in the world. It's just too bad that I only managed to retain these daggers and my sword out of the whole inventory....Jack, what's wrong?"  
The samurai's fists were clenched tightly, and Soraya knew then that he wanted nothing more than to get his revenge on Aku for his and Soraya's villages. His eye narrowed even more. "I only wish I could defeat him sooner...then your brother would not have to suffer."  
"Well...we should get some rest anyway..."  
He calmed down a bit and unclenched his fists. "You're right...and in the morning...I would like to visit your home village." Jack lay down on the grass and closed his eyes, and Soraya did the same.  
  
  
``Soraya's Dream Sequence````````````````````````````````````````  
  
_I don't want you to give it all up   
and leave your own life collecting dust  
and I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
you never gave us a chance to be _  
  
"I remember this place...it's where I could have faced Aku in defense of my people. But I didn't." I could almost feel the tears begin to fall from my puffy eyes as I looked on at my village in remorse. The lands seem normal enough, but everything's empty. No people to run out and greet me as though I have just returned from a great trip.  
No one.  
Yet soon I see a figure emerging from the shadows a distance away from me, and I instantly know who it is. The person I've been traveling with for a long while now; the only man who has trusted me ever since I ran away from this place. Jack.  
  
_And I don't need you to be by my side  
and tell me that everythings all right  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?_  
  
He looks on at me calmly, as he always does...and I know that with him I am safe. I ran away from death and found myself heading to a new life. He trusts me and that's all that matters.  
I am compelled to run over to him and be by his side again, but as I try to run to him, a hand grabs my shoulder and prevents me from doing so.  
"Let me go!" the words instantly sprung from my lips as I spun around to face the person.  
And that person was my brother.  
  
_I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice  
and I was the one who was lifting you up  
when you thought your life had had enough..._  
  
_....so now I need you to tell me the truth  
you know I would do that for you_  
  
_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?_  
  
"I realize that is was a mistake to leave you behind. But I had no choice! I would not have been able to protect you, I would have been killed...."  
He stares at me, emotionless. He must have been so alone...our family was killed...and even though we had eachother, I ran away. I'm sorry, dear brother...  
_  
Is it me?   
Is it you?  
Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind  
  
Is it me?  
Is it you?  
Nothing that I can do...._  
  
I turn back around...I wanted to run to Jack as I had intended to do in the first place.  
But he was gone.  
I feel anger at both my brother and Jack. How could my brother just let a friend of mine go away from my life!? And how could Jack have left me...!  
"Jack, why did you leave...!?" I start to yell...  
  
Then I stop. It all makes sense....this is how my brother felt. Just as Jack had left me, I had left my brother. And I wanted to go with Jack, just as my brother had wanted to go with me...but Aku stopped him. As did my brother stop me.  
I was happy with Jack, but my brother was lonely. And now...my brother is fine, but Jack is alone.  
Everything is so complicated..!! I just want to leave it behind...  
  
_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
(What is it I have to say?)  
  
So why are you running away?  
(To make you admit you're afraid)  
Why are you running away?  
  
_```end of sequence````````````````  
  
Soraya sat up abruptly and quickly looked at Jack. He was still there, sleeping on the other side of the campire that had died out. He hadn't left. She sighed in relief, but inwardly thought about her dream. Also...she remembered what Jack had said earlier...   
_"It was best that you did run from him...."  
_She knew that he meant 'running away from Aku'...but somehow, it seemed to have a double meaning. Running away from Aku...or running away from her brother?  
After a moment, Soraya dismissed the whole idea with a quick wave of her hand and went back to sleep.  
  
Fin'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Schwee~! It is done! It only took me a day and a half....well anyway, I think this is where the story ends, but....maybe if I get some nice reviews, I'll add an additional chapter on the trip to Soraya's village..! Like...what happens to her brother (not to mention, I finally say his name...) and if Soraya decides to stay with him or Jack...? =d Muahaha~  
  
Read and Review!


End file.
